Peter David
Peter Allen David , talvolta abbreviato in PAD, descrive scherzosamente se stesso come uno "scrittore incallito" ("writer of stuff"). Noto per la sua prolificità, è l'autore di numerosi romanzi Star Trek, fra i più venduti da Pocket Books, ed è il creatore della popolare serie Star Trek: New Frontier. Peter David lavora anche nel campo dei fumetti, per serie della Marvel Comics come L'Incredibile Hulk, oltre a varie serie di Star Trek per DC Comics. Nel 1996, Peter David insieme a Bill Mumy, è stato co-creatore della serie Space Cases trasmessa da Nickelodeon, nella quale George Takei è apparso in diversi episodi. Scrittore (crediti) Romanzi * Pocket TOS: ** #57: The Rift ** #59: The Disinherited (co-autore con Michael Jan Friedman e Robert Greenberger) ** #76: The Captain's Daughter * Pocket TNG: ** #5: Strike Zone ** #10 A Rock and a Hard Place ** #12 Doomsday World (Co-autore) ** #18 Q-in-Law ** #55 ''Double Helix'' #5: Double or Nothing (New Frontier crossover) ** Giant novel #2: Vendetta ** Imzadi ** Triangle: Imzadi II ** I, Q (con John de Lancie) ** Q-Squared ** Before Dishonor * Pocket DS9 ** #2: The Siege ** #20: Wrath of the Prophets (co-autore con Michael Jan Friedman e Robert Greenberger) * New Frontier: ** #1: House of Cards ** #2: Into the Void ** #3: The Two-Front War ** #4: End Game ** Star Trek: New Frontier Omnibus ** #5: Martyr ** #6: Fire on High ** #7: The Quiet Place ** #8: Dark Allies ** #9: Excalibur: Requiem ** #10: Excalibur: Renaissance ** #11: Excalibur: Restoration ** #12: Being Human ** #13: Gods Above ** #14: Stone and Anvil ** #15: After the Fall ** #16: Missing in Action ** #17: Treason ** ''Captain's Table'' #5: Once Burned (si colloca tra il #6 e il #7) ** ''Double Helix'' #5: Double or Nothing (si colloca dopo Once Burned) ** ''Gateways'' #6: Cold Wars (si colloca fra il #11 e il #12) ** Gateways #7: What Lay Beyond - Death After Life (segmento di New Frontier) ** No Limits * Star Trek: Mirror Universe ** Obsidian Alliances - "Cutting Ties" ** Shards and Shadows - title tba Fumetti * DC TOS volume 1: ** #48 "The Stars in Secret Influence" ** #49 "Aspiring to be Angels" ** #50 "Marriage of Inconvenience" ** #51 "Haunted Honeymoon" ** #52 "Hell in a Handbasket" ** #53 "You're Dead Jim" ** #54 "Old Loyalties" ** #55 "Finnegan's Wake!" ** Annual #3: "Retrospect" * DC TOS volume 2: ** #1 "The Return!" ** #2 "The Sentence" ** #3 "Death Before Dishonor" ** #4 "Repercussions" ** #5 "Fast Friends" ** #6 "Cure All" ** #7 "Not... Sweeney!" ** #8 "Going, Going..." ** #9 "... Gone!" ** #10 "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11 "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12 "Trial and Error!" ** #13 "A Rude Awakening!" (con Bill Mumy) ** #14 "Great Expectations!" (con Bill Mumy) ** #15 "Tomorrow Never Knows!" (con Bill Mumy) ** #19 "Once a Hero..." ** Annuali: *** #1: "So Near the Touch" (con George Takei) *** #2: "Starfleet Academy!" ** Speciale #1: "TOS Speciale 1" ("Blaise of Glory" storia) ** "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" ** "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative: ** #1: "In Memory Yet Green..." ** #2: "Lies and Legends!" ** #3: "Prior Claim" ** #4: "Game, Set and Match!" * "Double Time" (Star Trek: New Frontier graphic novel) * Turnaround: ** #1: "Turnaround, Part I" ** #2: "Turnaround, Part II" ** #3: "Turnaround, Part III" ** #4: "Turnaround, Part IV" ** #5: "Turnaround, Part V" Altre opere * Beam Me Up, Scotty (con James Doohan) Audiolibri * Cacophony - una storia della serie Captain Sulu Adventures (nel ruolo di J.J. Molloy) Collegamenti esterni * PeterDavid.net (sito ufficiale) * * Peter David su FantasticFiction.co.uk cs:Peter David de:Peter David en:Peter David sv:Peter David David, Peter David, Peter